Monochrome
by XxXYachiruKosommeXxX
Summary: This is a story I wrote for my sister. She loves Death the Kid, and so do I, so she asked me to write this, and I did. Hope you all like it, too! Review for me? I'll love you so.
1. Chapter 1 Their First Encounter

"Mei~ Mei, stop staring at that guy's outfit and pay attention to me! Who cares if it's black and white?" A flustered Seiryn commanded, tugging on a lock of his Meister's hair. "O-owwww...! Seirynnnn! That hurt." The smaller female complained, swatting the death weapon's hand away from her head. "Well, stop being such a space cadet for once, yeah? We gotta go meet Zaku and Riza, remember?" He announced, grabbing Mei's arm and dragging her out of the classroom.

The two of them walked until they saw the familiar Red-Head with her brother. But there was someone else with them. Two young ladies, one blonde, one brunette, were comforting a young boy that was beating the floor self-pityingly with one fist. "I'm garbage! Absolute garbage! I don't deserve life! A freak, an abomination!" He cried as the brunette looked at the small red-head apolegetically and said "Sorry. Kid hates having those lines pointed out to him. He's really sensitive about symmetry. Especially when it comes to his hair, because he knows he can't fix it..." She smiled as small smile while the blonde simply kept laughing and saying things like "Oh, cheer up, Kid!" "Those lines don't matter!", and "Garbage smells! You Don't! Be a Man!"

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry, but I'm quite fascinated with asymmetry, myself. I find it so beautiful to have differences. They make things interesting instead of boring if everything were the same everywhere." The boy named kid sprang to his feet, upset. "How can you even STAND asymmetry?!" He balked. "Everything must be in perfect align. Every. Thing. Or. Else. It's. Dis. Gus. Ting." He stressed his final sentence. Rizaki made a face and raised a hand to her brother, signaling the agitated male to back off. She knew he was too strong to fight.

"O-Oi...Rizaki!" Mei called, attemping to break up the tension "Who's this..?" She and Seiryn walked to the Red-Head and her brother, standing next to them.

But...something caught Mei's eye.

That boy's suit...

His hair...

Even....even his accessories...

They were all...black and white...

Something Mei loved.

"Oh, my gosh..." Mei blanched.

"Oh, brother..." Seiryn moaned, noticing Mei's reaction to this kid's outfit.

Mei couldn't help herself. She hugged this 'Kid' person tightly, squealing. "Ooh! Your outfit is beautiful! It's so black and white and it's all the same! I love it, I love it, I love it!" She swung the boy back and forth in her arms, only to have him pry himself out of them. "Hmph. Thank you, my dear~" He purred. "It's good to know someone is as much of a fan of symmetry as I am. Unlike SOME people." He shot a glare at Rizaki. Symmetry? Yeah, whatever he said. He wore her favorite colors, and was actually pretty cute, too boot. "Yeah. Symmetry~" Mei smiled at the boy.

"Well, my name is Death the Kid. I'm Shinigami-Sama's son, and I'm attending classes here at Shibusen. It's nice to meet you....hmm?" The boy waited.

"Oh...my name? Keh-um....It's Mei." A tinge of pink stained the female's cheeks. Seiryn and Rizaki only shook their heads in shame.

"Mei...I'll remember that. Patty, Liz. We're going to be late for dinner. Come on~" Kid turned on his heel and strode down the hall, the two young ladies following.

Kid....Mei would have to remember that name as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Implications

"How. Can. You. Like. That. Freak?"

That's what the stare Rizaki had given Mei said. It was cold, and questioning, like a disapproving mother after seeing her child walk in covered with mud or some other foreign substance right after she'd cleaned the house. The taller female shrank back.

"W-well, it's not like YOU don't like anybody like that, Riza-" She started to explain, but Hazaku's glare in reaction to that comment made her think twice about furthering that particular point. "Um...well. I'm a teenager! It's the hormones, I tell you!" The female squeaked.

"It's not that I don't approve.." Rizaki lied "It's just that I think that 'Kid' is a freak. He's even got two weapons...and he's OBSESSED with symmetry to the point of it being unhealthy. That can't be good for you, getting involved with someone like that..." She made a gesture to Hazaku, who promptly transformed into his weapon form.

"Or someTHING, mind you. Is he even human? He is Shinigami-sama's son...who knows what he is, considering that no one knew Shinigami-Sama even got married..." She threw the chained scythe at Mei, who grabbed Seiryn and blocked the attack perfectly.

"Your transformation time is getting better, Seiryn. That's good."

Rizaki tugged the chain, forcing the scythe's handle back to her hand. "Or maybe, he's illegitimate. Either way, getting mixed up with that guy is bad news. Bad." The red head ran toward Mei, swinging the sword at the opposite end of the chain to meet Seiryn.

"Oh, would you stop, Riza?" Mei sighed, pushing off with her sword and jumping away from the shorter female. "Didn't you just meet him? You know as much about him as I do..." The female jumped again, sending several dark tendrils toward Rizaki. "Quick, but your opponent can still hit you if you're not a faster too. Besides, you're leaving yourself wide open."

The shorter female jumped up as well, throwing her scythe at Seiryn and forcing him out of Mei's hands. The Death Weapon returned to his original form midair, kicking Hazaku out of Rizaki's hand and letting the both of them fall to the floor. "H-Hey! Seiryn, that's cheating!" The smaller female landed next to Mei, who'd fallen on her feet as well. Hazaku returned to his human form and punched the male lightly on the shoulder. "Nice move, dude. Gutsy. That's cool. I like." The two boys continued to punch and wrestle with each other while Rizaki pulled Mei closer to the edge of the balcony to sit.

"I don't see why you don't like him, though, Riza! He seems to be nice..!" Mei smiled, she genuinely believed that he was quite polite, be it different from her friend's point of view or not. "He's a freak of nature..." The red-head pulled at one of the tails on the side of her head.

"And what's all this about him being an illegitimate child? You and your wild imagination really gets the better of you, Riza..." Mei snorted.

"What? I'm just saying. And have you noticed how chill Shinigami-sama is compared to that guy? Must really take after his mother...if he HAS one..." Rizaki rebut.

"Augh, you're impossible! Just keep your nonsense implications to yourself, huh?" Mei poked the smaller female.

"And that symmetry obsession. Don't get me started on that." Rizaki swatted Mei's hand away.

"Hmph..! Well, you're the same with your asymmetry! You like it so much, and you don't see how pretty balance can be sometimes!" The female huffed, now becoming fed up with her friend's stubbornness. "I mean, couldn't you just get to know him better? Maybe we could go on a mission with him sometime!"

Rizaki stared at Mei blankly.

"I'd sooner be eaten by a werewolf than go on a mission with that weirdo." She sniffed.


	3. Chapter 3 A Valuable Lesson

Today's Lesson, Kids :: Watch what you wish for. It might come back to bite you in the butt later.

Due to the dangers of this mission, Three meister/weapon groups had been sent to exterminate and collect a number of kishin souls that had been manufactured and released by a witch living in New York City.

Rizaki was mortified. Mei was overjoyed. Kid was nonchalant. A blessing, a curse, and a diversion.

"Aah...the buildings here are so beautiful! So symmetrical!" Kid sighed, adoring the architectural beauty of the city's scenery with wide eyes.

Rizaki pouted, trailing behind Kid, Patty, Liz, Mei, and Seiryn with Hazaku. She didn't want to get to know that freak show at all, but from what she could hear, Mei was all too happy to.

"So, Kid..You're Shinigami-sama's son, right? Mei asked the other meister. She already knew that. The obvious answer would be given.

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately, Honorable Father makes a habit of babying me..." The male raised a hand and brushed his bangs down. They weren't line up correctly. The freak.

"Aww, he's probably just happy you're so healthy and happy every day. I would be too. But, Shinigami-sama's really is something! He's so amazing, I mean, protecting Death City and running a school the way he does..." Kid blushed. He hadn't thought about it like that. "W-well, Mei. Thank you. I guess I'll have to remember to give some leeway to Father for caring so much."

The young blonde girl laughed. "Look, Liz! Look! Look! Kid's blushiiiiiing~!" She sang, grabbing her sister with both arms to get her attention.

The taller of the two just smiled. "I see that, Patty. I wonder why, though. Kid never blushes like that..." She teased. The pair's Meister blushed more. "S-Stop it, you two! I am not blushing!" He said, indignant. Mei giggled. This was cute. No wonder Shinigami-sama took to 'babying' Kid.

"Hmm..? Riza! Hurry up! Those monsters the witch put out should be around here somewhere! I don't wanna show you and Zaku up because you two wanna stay behind!" Seiryn called to the lagging pair. Hazaku nodded and picked his reluctant sister up, jogging to catch up to the other five. "Tch. That's better, huh, bro?" Seiryn punched his fellow Death Weapon on the shoulder. "Heh, yeah. I'm not sure Baby Sis likes it up here, though..." Hazaku smiled, gesturing to the pouting female who was now riding on his back. Seiryn laughed. He and Hazaku both knew how much she disliked Kid, and to have Mei flirting with him must have upset her more.

"Well, here we are. Patty. Liz. Get ready." Kid said, raising both of his hands to catch the two now-transformed pistols. Following suit, Hazaku and Seiryn both transformed into their respective weapon forms and took their places in their meisters' hands.

Silence...

"Kiiiiiid! Where are the monsters? Is this gonna be like that episode with the Pyramid again? I don't wanna get wrapped up in tissue paper again...Even though Liz looked pretty cool all wrapped up like that!" One of the pistols whined. Kid made a face. "P-Patty...please do NOT remind me..." He shook his head as if to rid himself of the memory.

A scream.

Mei was the first to react, running towards the sound, the other two following.

Sure enough, a small marionette-like monster had just devoured the soul of the young woman at its feet.

"What?! Only that little thing? This is such a gyp...Mei, kill the damned thing, already...." Seiryn whined. The death weapon expected a lot more..and a lot bigger..enemies. As asked, Mei swung Seiryn, the dark tendrils impaling and ripping the creature to pieces. "Hmph...too easy. Not fun at ALL."

Kid twitched.

"Well, Seiryn, was it? I believe you're going to have a lot more fun in a little bit..." Kid turned and jumped back, shooting at a target behind the two meisters. Turning, both girls gasped. Thousands of those very same marionette-like creatures had appeared, and they were everywhere.

"Whoo! This is what I'm talkin' about!" Seiryn cried. Mei jumped into the sea of creatures immediately, mowing them all down with ease. Rizaki followed, able to hold her own as well. The army did not thin, however. More and more Kishin eggs filled the air, yet the number of enemies did not lessen, nor did the girls' constantly-appearing obstacles make things easier. "Rizaki! Hazaku! This isn't going well!" Mei called to the pair, the number of the creatures beginning to overwhelm her. "Hold on, Mei! Hazaku, Ready?"

"Yeah, Sis!"

"Okay! Let's go! Soul Resonance!"

As if forced, Hazaku returned to his human form. Rizaki, however disappeared in a large explosion, engulfing both her and Hazaku.

When the smoke cleared, Hazaku was holding a large, onyx-bladed scythe. "Guard Transfer : RizaKage; Shadow Scythe." He murmured, disappearing in a flurry, cutting down enemies quickly and accurately as if they were cow fodder.

Unfortunately, they were too late. Mei had been overwhelmed by the small creatures. They latched onto her and Seiryn, limiting her movement and speed. "Damn it!" The female attempted to swing her blade, but her arms had become too heavy. Not only were they bogging her down, they were sucking her soul wavelength as well. She was beginning to lose consciousness. "Seiryn...sorry..."

Bang. Bang. Bang. Woosh.

Mei's arms didn't feel so heavy anymore. In fact, she was...moving upward? Seiryn wasn't in her hand anymore, either. He was running next to her, looking concerned. "Thanks, Kid." He said. Kid? Was that who..? The tired meister looked up to see a head of black hair. Kid had saved her? Hmm. She'd have to thank him later. Now, though...the female thought she'd rest.

"What about the rest of them...?" Seiryn asked the raven-haired Meister. He pointed to the quickly growing sea of bright red, and thinning black. "I think those two have it covered. Right now, we have to worry about Mei. She's quite tired, and watching her is more important, especially if someone else has the main job taken care of." Kid dismounted his skateboard on the top of a tall building, laid Mei down on the floor, and removed his jacket, draping it over the sleeping female.

In about five minutes, Hazaku and Rizaki had jumped onto the building's roof, carrying a large, glowing red sack, and climbing over the side of the roof. "Anybody hungry?" The elder sibling asked, dropping the bag. Rizaki rushed to her friend's side and took her hand.

"Mei...I'm sorry. If only it didn't take me so long to transform, I would have been there in time." The female ran her hands over her friend's, disappointed in herself. Kid smiled. "She's fine, Rizaki. Until we get her to Nurse Medusa, the best she can do is get a lot of rest." The small female puffed out her cheeks. "Well...thanks for saving her, Kid...you're not so bad after all...still a freak, though." Kid disregarded Rizaki's last comment and turned to Hazaku and Seiryn, both of whom were stuffing their faces with Kishin souls. "What do you two THINK you're doing?!" The boy cried. Both death weapons made faces as Patty and Liz returned to their human forms. "Kid's gotta make sure that we all get an equal amount of Kishin souls, or he won't be very happy." Liz explained.

"How many have you two eaten already, huh?" Patty giggled, placing both hands on both boys heads.

"Forty." Seiryn said.

"Firthy-free" Hazaku mumbled, sucking the tail of a Kishin soul into his mouth and swallowing. "Okay, Thirty-four."

Kid's face screwed up in a disgusted manner. "Okay. Seiryn, stop eating. Hazaku, eat six more. Patty, Liz, go grab forty for yourselves. The rest we can take to Father." Kid commanded, shooing his death weapons to do as he'd asked.

"Wait, what? Why do I gotta stop?" Seiryn questioned, upset.

"Hmph. If your meister isn't awake to celebrate you eating your Ninety-Ninth soul, you shouldn't eat it at all." The boy shook a finger at Seiryn. "Besides, there's an odd number of souls..." He added quickly.

For once, Rizaki agreed.


	4. Chapter 4 Eight

Author's Notes :: Thank you everyone for reading! I'm glad you guys like it. Sorry this chapter took a little bit to come out, I've been having writers' block lately, and school and the like are getting in the way of my writing, y'know? Yes, this chapter is going to SUCK because of my writer's block, so, please, bear with me. :L Anyway, please! Read and Review for me, lovelies. 3

Mei was in the infirmary for the next week.

"Hold Still, Miss Kururugi." The school nurse, Medusa said calmly. Mei did as told as the older female did her daily check. "Well, you seem fine, Mei. You can leave tomorrow." Medusa smiled at Mei and motioned for her to lay back down. As the nurse went back to her work, the door leading out to the hall opened, and six heads popped inside. The six of them entered and sat around the small female.

"Riza, Zaku, Seiryn, Kid, Patty, Liz! What are you all doing here at the same time?" Mei made a face.

Hazaku and Seiryn pointed at Medusa.

"She told us to. Said that you were good to go, and you could leave. So, instead of letting her discharge you, we're kidnapping you." Seiryn said, smirking.

Medusa shot a glare at Seiryn. "Oh, no you don't. If she leaves before I discharge her, Miss Kururugi has suffered some severe damage to her Soul Wavelength. We don't want that damage to get worse because she's discharged too early, do we?" Seiryn and Hazaku, who were about to pick Mei up, stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, now unsure of whether to carry out their plan or not, Mei laughed at the two.

Kid shook his head at the other boys and picked up the clipboard hanging at the foot of Mei's bed, reading the document containing the information on her condition. "Mhmm...Mhmmm..Hmm?!" Kid stopped, put the clipboard down and took one of Mei's hands. "Why didn't you tell me your name was 'Meimitzu Kururugi'?" Kid asked the female, eyes sparkling.

"Um...well, everyone calls me 'Mei', so I figured it would have been better to tell you my nickname..." Mei was confused, when Kid's face clouded over. "No! Your first and last names both have Eight letters in them! Eight, perfectly symmetrical in every way! It's an even number, Either way you split it, horizontally or vertically, it's still symmetrical! Ah, how lovely! How could you hide such a beautiful, symmetrical name..." Kid continued to carry on about symmetry and how the number eight was superior to the number three.

"I told you he's a freak, Mei." Rizaki whispered to her friend, not amused.

"S-shutup, Rizaki...he'll hear you." Mei giggled. It was funny to see Kid get like this over the subject of symmetry. Rizaki, on the other hand, simply shook her head in disapproval.

"Well, I think I'm going to leave the seven of you alone so you can talk." Medusa smiled and exited the infirmary to her office.

Immediately, Seiryn, Rizaki, and Hazaku sat down next to Mei. Patty, Liz, and Kid sat on the other side of the bed. Kid squirmed. "Urrr....Is it okay is Doctor Medusa comes back in...? I'll go get her.." He got up, only to be pulled back down by Liz. "Nuh uh, Kid. Who cares if there's an odd number of people in the room? It's your fault for having two weapons." She scolded.

Kid was going to complain, but Liz had shot a warning look at him, then to Patty, who wasn't paying attention. "Oh...alright....I'll try to keep my mind off of it..."[1]

Mei looked at Kid, then the formation of people in the room.

"But Kid, it is symmetrical..! There are three people on one side of me, and three people on the other! With me in the middle, that makes it symmetrical, right?" She smiled. The female wanted Kid to relax just as much as the others did. The raven-haired male looked, and sure enough, Mei was right. "Aah, you're right, Meimitzu! Such a smart girl...but there are still seven people...." He pouted.

Everyone else ignored him.

"So, Mei. Are you sure you're going to be okay..?" Seiryn asked. He and Rizaki had the same looks on their faces. They were extremely worried about their friend. Mei smiled. "I'm okay, you two. Really. Oh, yeah! Kid, thank you."

Kid looked puzzled. "Hmm..? What for?" He asked. Mei looked at the foot of her bed. "You saved me, right? Thank you for that. If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be alive right now." She said, fiddling with her bed covers. "Oh, well, that's alright. If you were dead, then the light of your beauty would be extinguished, and we don't want that."

Mei's face grew hot. Beauty? How...nice of him...

"Your beautiful symmetrical name would be erased! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something so beautiful were erased!" The male's eyes sparkled.

Everyone fell over. Was that all he cared about?

Seiryn walked around the bed and grabbed Kid by the collar. "Was that it? Symmetry? That's the only reason you saved Mei?! Just because of your little 'symmetry' tick? Mei's a human being, not a broken piece of furniture, damn it!" He growled.

"S-Seiryn! Kid didn't even know what my name really was then! I think it was a joke!" Mei whined. Seiryn, still upset, had already readied himself for a punch to Kid's face, lowered his fist, but his other hand was still held fast onto Kid's jacket collar.

"Um....Seiryn...? Could you let go of me? Who knows where your hands have been...?" Kid cringed ath the thought. Seiryn simply laughed and let go of the shorter male. "Heh. Wouldn't you like to know, Kid?" The male smiled devilishly and sat back down. Looking down at his suit, Kid's eyes watered. "Damn it! You bastard, Seiryn, you ruined the perfect symmetry of my clothes! Damn! Garbage! I'm trash! I should die..." Kid knelt on the floor next to Mei's bed, beating the floor with his fist in self-pity.

Liz knelt next to her now-depressed Meister, trying to comfort him, while Patty roared with laughter.

That's why you don't mess up Kid's clothes....

[/1] **If you've watched...episode Twenty-One or Twenty-Two of Soul Eater, Patty makes a face and says "You better get your ass moving, Damn You." to get Kid moving. Essentially , Patty scares ****the crap outta Kid in order to get his mind off of Symmetry. Had to do it.**


	5. Chapter 5  Surf, Sun, and Shinigami!

**Author's Notes - Hey, everyone! Short chapter, I know. Well, this is just sort of a prologue for the real chapter 5, which is chapter 6. Sorry I've been gone so long! Review for me, lovelies!**

Chapter Five – Surf, Sun, and Shinigami!

It was a normal morning. Normal as it could get in Death City, at least. Mei was in her room, studying. She'd gotten out of the infirmary at Shibusen a few days earlier, and Doctor Medusa had implored her to rest. The day was sunny, and quiet. A little too quiet.

Where was Seiryn...?

"Oh, Mei~!" Called an enthusiastic Seiryn as the front door opened.

Speak of the devil.

"Seiryn, how could you live in a place like this? Everything is off balance! It needs to be symmetrical!" Mei recognized that voice. What was Kid doing there? Mei darted out of her room, not wanting to live through the embarrassment of letting Kid see her room, which had books and papers strewn everywhere from her studying. "Seiryn! I'm coming!" The female darted into the living room to find everyone sitting in the living room, save for Kid, who was fixing an ottoman that Soul and Maka were sitting on. "Kid, I don't think you have to fix the furniture. It looks cool this way." Soul said, stretching his arms and laying down.

"Uh...Seiryn, why is everyone wearing bathing suits...?" Mei asked, confused. She was the only one in the room still in her pajamas. Seiryn and Hazaku grinned and gave Mei to Patty. "We're going to the beach," They said. "Patty, go help Mei get ready." Grinning, the little blonde nodded and dragged Mei back to her room.

"Patty...? What're you...Aah!" Mei squeaked, having something thrust into her hands and then her own self into her closet. "Put it on so we can go, Mei!" The female tugged the light switch in her closet and squeaked as she saw nothing but four black triangles attatched to strings. Did they really expect her to wear that?

"I refuse!"

Mei threw the offending piece of cloth out of the closet, and sat. It sucked that she hadn't gone bathing suit shopping in a while, because her others didn't fit.

Patty poked her head into the closet and grinned. "You're putting it on, Mei..." The blonde tackled Mei, forcing the small bikini on the taller female. "Mei, you look so pretty!" Patty giggled at a disgruntled Mei. "I'm not happy about this, Patty. Not happy at all." The female grabbed a pair of shorts from her closet floor and put them on. Stalking out of the closet, Mei put a pair of sunglasses, Suntan Lotion, and an extra pair of clothes in a bag for when they came home. "There. I'm ready. Can we leave, now?" Patty nodded and dragged Mei back into the living room.

When he saw her, Seiryn chuckled. "Lookin' good, Mei!" He joked, sticking a 'thumbs up' at her. Mei blushed. "S-shutup, Seiryn...Where exactly are we going, anyway?" She snapped, staring at the floor.

Kid stood and brushed off his shorts and shirt. "We're going to Santa Cruz boardwalk in California. There's a lovely beach, and there are rides on the wharf. We figured it would be a splendid place to take you to celebrate your full recovery." He said.

Oh. That's why they were taking Mei from her studying. Well, she might as well enjoy herself, right..?


	6. Chapter 6  Surf, Sun, and Shinigami! P2

Chapter 6 – Surf, Sun, and Shinigami pt. 2

"Yahoo! Santa Cruz Boardwalk, it is I, the great Black*Star! Cower under my greatness, for a big man has graced your bleak beach to make the sun shine!"

Rizaki smacked the bluenette in the back of the head. "Idiot. You're not a big man…you're about as tall as me, if you cut that unruly hair of yours…" She scowled, adjusting her bikini top. Why did she not go Swimsuit shopping with Hazaku and Seiryn, again? She knew they were going to do this to her…and Mei, who was currently bent over behind her, trying to hide. "Oh, come on, Mei. It's not THAT bad. You look hot!" Patty giggled, patting the brunette on the back.

Mei stood up and turned around, scowling at the shorter blonde. "Yes, it IS. I look ridiculous…! Why would you guys buy…" She tugged on the thin strings of the top. "this for me, when I obviously am too fat for it?" It was now Seiryn's turn to hit Mei, who glared at him indignantly. "You're not fat, stupid. Now, are we gonna play, or not?" He grinned.

"Hmph…I'm tired. Big brother, pick me up?" Rizaki pouted. Hazaku picked the redhead up and sat her on his shoulders.

Seiryn's eyes sparkled with inspiration.

"I know! Let's play 'Chicken'!" He shouted, running to pick up Patty, but he tripped and fell on his face.

"Seiryn!" Mei ran to her fallen weapon, kneeling beside him. "You okay?" She asked. Seiryn crawled onto a towel and sat, holding his ankle as if it were hurt. "Owww….I think I sprained something…You guys play chicken without me?" He said, feigned innocence in his voice. Mei looked at him skeptically before turning around to see something she didn't want to. Black*Star had already picked up Tsubaki, Maka was on Soul's shoulders, and Liz was flailing on top of a giggling Patty. Unfortunately, Kid was the only one without a partner. Mei blushed deep red and shot a severe glare at Seiryn. "You little weasel, your ankle is fine, isn't it?" She hissed.

The male simply smiled and plastered an innocent smile on his face. I don't know what you're talking about, Mei…! How could you accuse me of faking? I'm hurt." He flashed an evil grin before shooing her off.

Mei shot Seiryn another glare before rising to her feet and walking back to everyone else. "Hey, Kid. Are you playing…?" She asked the boy, holding one arm in discomfort. "'Cause…if you are, you wanna be my partner…?" Kid didn't answer. "Well, okay, then…we can just not play…"

"No, It's not that…." He said quietly.

Kid was staring at Mei. This made her blush more than she already was. "Your bathing suit is lovely, Meimitzu…" He said.

What..?

Mei looked down. She had never noticed before, but her bikini top was pure black with two white skulls on either side.

A perfectly symmetrical top…

Patty and Seiryn's doing, of course…

"Oh, um…thanks, Kid…so, uh...do you wanna be my partner..?" The brunette asked. Kid didn't answer; he simply picked Mei up and set her gently on his shoulders. "Is this a good answer?" The black and white haired shinigami smiled. If it was possible to blush more than Mei already was, Mei did.

Three minutes passed after they had started playing, Patty and Liz falling over into the water first.

"Aww, shoot! Whatever! We can get it right next game, Sis!"

"Yeah…how about we just tan, huh, Patty? Please?"

Liz whined while being dragged out of the water by her giggling younger sister.

Soul and Maka were next to go.

"Damn it, Maka! You're so uncoordinated…"

Whap. "Oww…"

"Shut up, Soul. I wanted to read, but you weren't listening…"

Maka dragged her half-conscious weapon out of the water.

Two teams were left, Tsubaki and Black*Star against Mei and Kid.

Black*Star was constantly moving, contrary to Kid, who had stood still to balance out the weight distribution. "Listen, Mei. The way Black*Star's hopping around like that, one good push should make him and Tsubaki fall, okay?" Kid looked up at the still-blushing female. Mei nodded, waiting until Tsubaki was within arms' reach. She waited for the right moment, and…

Tsubaki caught her arm…?

Tsubaki pulled once and Black*Star gave some extra power to it by jumping backwards, forcing Mei and Kid to fall into the water.

"Heheh! Yes! Black*Star wins again! The Big Star shines brighter than any of you!" The bluenette raved as Tsubaki jumped off of his back. "You did good, Black*Star! Your agility training is paying off!" Tsubaki cheered, clapping her hands together.

A disappointed Mei rose out of the water, shaking Tsubaki's hand; Kid did the same to Black*Star.

"Nice game." The two said. Kid and Mei looked at each other, surprised that they said the same thing, then laughed.

"Hah! It seems that the two of us made good partners, Meimitzu." The shinigami said.

Mei giggled. "Yeah. It seems so. Sorry for making us lose, though." She and Kid walked out of the water. Kid shook his head. "Hmph. It's not that bad. Besides, if it keeps Black*Star from bugging me for beating him, I'm fine. Besides, you tried. And you tried symmetrically, as well~!" He laughed again.

"Symmetrical?" Mei inquired, confused.

Kid pointed at one of Mei's arms. "You rose both arms to push Tsubaki. You mustn't have noticed." They laughed again.

Seiryn stuck out a foot as the pair walked by, tripping Mei.

"Wah-!"

Kid didn't notice, and kept walking.

"So…was that so haaaaard?" Seiryn laughed at his meister. Mei glared at Seiryn and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Thanks, Seiryn…"


End file.
